Upgrading Animals
Upgrading Animals requires you to have a Barn. You can upgrade your animals' level through harvesting or grooming/brushing. Your animals' levels are separate from your own. They get their own small experience bar and gold star that displays their levels. You can see this when you hover over the animal to view the information bubble or open the barn menu. By leveling up your animals, you gain a chance of getting a double harvest — an additional 7% chance for each level. Animal XP There are two ways to gain animal experience and fill the heart: harvesting and grooming/brushing the animal. Both methods require you to click on a ready animal. Each will give the animal 1 animal XP and you as the player 1 XP. The animal XP will register onto that specific animal's experience bar, while the player's experience will register onto the experience bar at the top of the game. An animal can have up to three full icons; one heart becomes empty every 8 hours and you can only brush an animal when it has less then three hearts fullhttp://www.meteorgames.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=95&t=15938. This means animals with an 8 hour harvest cycle (Brown Cow, English Game Hen and Seagull) can only be brushed if they are left for 16 consecutive hours with no harvesting. This is not advised since players would lose valuable ingredients that can be used in Cooking. Animals will not escape, revolt, disappear, die, or do anything bad to you if you forget to brush them. Animals must be outside the barn to be able to brush them. The Animal Tiki Totem allows you to level up your animals faster by doubling the amount of XP when you pet the animal. Leveling Each time an animal gains a level, you also get to make a post onto your feed for your neighbors to obtain a bonus of 50 coins, at no cost to yourself. Pets, such as the dog and cat only get a pop-up when reaching level 3 and level 5 because that is when they unlock a new trick. Just make sure to remember to save when your animal or pet gains a level, or the level pop-ups will overlap each other and only one will make it though. So for instance, if you brushed a kiwi to level 2, and then you brush a sheep to level 2, only the sheep's pop-up will actually show up because the kiwi's got overlapped and is lost forever. So what you want to do instead is brush the kiwi, save, post the pop-up, brush the sheep, save, and post the pop-up. Pop-ups for level 5 look different than those from levels 2-4. The ones from level 2-4 have a blue explosion and a few sparkles, while the level 5 one has a purple explosion with more sparkles. They still give the same number of coins, and that is 50 c. Achievement Getting any animal to level 5 will unlock achievements. Leveling up one animal will unlock Pet Sitter, leveling up 5 animals will unlock Chief Groomer, leveling up 10 animals will unlock Animal Whisperer, leveling up 15 animals will unlock The Veterinarian, and leveling up 20 animals will unlock Top Paw, the final animal leveling up trophy. The count is cumulative, meaning the first animal you level up to level 5 will add to the Chief Groomer count and so on. Getting 50 animals to level 10 unlocks Animal Master. Double Harvest Double harvests will give you double the "stuff". So a Brown Cow normally gives 3 units of Cow's Milk will give 6 units of Cow's Milk for that one harvest. It will not give you double the experience points or your animal double the animal experience; you and your animal will receive the normal amount of experience awarded. Notice: You will not be able to tell an animal has a double harvest until you actually harvest it. It will appear to have the normal amount when you hover over it but after you harvest it the flying words will show that the harvest is actually doubled. See picture on the right as an example. This is a chart of the experience needed to gain each level, and the percent chance of a double harvest. References Category:Animals Category:Game Play & Rules